Interview with Jack and Pitch
by extremist
Summary: Ok this is one short. Now think of me as a spirit of um... Autumn cuz I love winter but it already has been taken by jack so. Sorry I a'm getting of the point. Now as I was saying I a'm a spirit I write spirit magazine for all the spirits of the world. I a'm taking the interview of guardians youngest member jack frost and Pitch. I will also add other guardian's interview.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is one short. Now think of me as a spirit of um... Autumn cuz I love winter but it already has been taken by jack so. Sorry I a'm getting of the point. Now as I was saying I a'm a spirit I write spirit magazine for all the spirits of the world. I a'm taking the interview of guardians youngest member jack frost. This interview idea is owned by me. But I don't own rise of the guardians.

I will soon upload the inter view tell me how you think of this idea. It will be humor and fun.


	2. Interview

Me: Hey! Jack I really a'm a great fan of yours.

Jack: I don't doubt on that.

Me: Of course you should not.

Jack: I would like you take a little time of mine because I have duties to do.

Me: It's okay I won't take much time of yours.

Jack: That would be really good of you.

Me: Tell me jack frost how were your first 300 years before becoming a guardian ?

jack:Those years were really hard. I was alone. No one believed in me or talked about me. I felt dead.

Me: Oh my! That would have been horrible. Didn't any spirit talked to you?

jack: That was horrible. No spirit ever tried to talk with me because the fact that I a'm an elemental spirit. People don't like them much. The funny thing is I a'm telling this to an other elemental.

Me: surely I know that people but it doesn't happen to me much. Cuz you know autumn is not severe as winter. Sorry if I offended you.

Jack: No it's okay. I don't mind now.

Me: Let's skip these sad question. Tell me your first very first expression when you were told you are a guardian? Jack: My expression were what the hell ? Me: WHAT ? I thought you would have been happy. Being the guardian is the best thing ever happen to a spirit. Tell me in detail what happened.

Jack: Here it is. I was minding my own business when I noticed a movement. I followed it and found it was the Easter bunny before I got a chance to do any thing the trapped me in a sack throwed me in a portal and bam I was in north pole. First I thought I was here because of naughty list but then they told me I a'm a guardian I was surprised to know that they... Could you know... Talk to MiM.

Me: It's okay it seems like you don't want to talk about it.

Jack: I a'm sorry but that part of story always make me angry.

Me: Don't worry about it. Tell me about your thought of your granddad ? J

ack: Grandad?

Me: I ment pitch.

Jack: Oh him. I don't like to call him grand dad you know. But for the fact he is your grand dad to Autumn.

Me: I know that already. I a'm also daughter of mother nature like you are. Hey then should not I call you brother.

Jack: That does make sense all seasonal are my brother and sister.

Me: *giggling* I know jack. I already know.

Jack: of course you know.

Me: Now will you jack frost son of my mother please tell me about the shadow spirit pitch black.

jack: I don't know much about him. Not more then you but I fell sorry for him he is alone like I was. But he still is evil.

Me: I know about that. He tried to convince me to.

Jack: You have met him?

Me: Yup, hey I a'm suppose to be the one questioning.

Jack: I just asked one question. Still ask me other question making you mad would be the last thing I do.

Me: That's better, now tell me about your first believer. I have heared so much about him. He is famous in the spirit world. J

jack: Jammie? He is my best friend he think of me as his big brother. But soon he would be taller and adult then me.

Me: That is what happens in immortal life jack.

Jack: I really have fun with him and his friends. We play, have snow ball fights and lots of fun.

Me: Owww that is cute.

jack: What was that suppose to mean. Me: Nothing. Jack: no tell me.

Me: Nothing. I remembered a question I heared you have great fight with kangaroo.

Jack: Hahaha Who told I called him that. Don't you think it suits him... Wait a sec how really you got all this information?

Me: From.. Um no where.

Jack: tell me the truth Autumn. Me: I can't that's a secret.

Jack: Hello! There ahould not be any suppose to be a secret.

Me: really then tell me Frost what is your story about your past life I know you didnt told anyone.

Jack: That is a personal question.

Me: then the question you asked is also a personal question.

Jack: That is not personal it relates me.

Me: So what it is still personal.

Jack: no it isn't.

Me: yes it is.

jack: No.

Me: yes.

Jack: you are so irritating.

Me: Well I a'm just like me brother. And I a'm proud of it.

Jack: Hey I a'm not irritating.

Me: Ask bunnymund he will give you answer in 5 secs.

Jack: Ask tooth. Me: She won't tell even if I ask her. Jack: See you know that I a'm...

Me: Irritating.

Jack: NO! You are driving me crazy.

Me: Drive safe jack.

Jack: What that does not make any senesce.

Me: I know. Ok let's not get crazy and answer my last question.

jack: Fine. Me: Tell me about you burst when sandy was dying and you tried to save him? Explain.

Jack: I dont remember much I just remember getting crazy and then the burst came out.

Me: I would have love to watch it. Now let's close the interview.

Jack: Ok but please come to meet me without this interview thing. Me: Ok no prob. See ya jack take care.

Jack: Bye. And with the good-bye I flew out of the window

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,Don't forget to read my magazine if you are a spirit.

** - Fin **

**XXX **

**I hope you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it. It it is messed up e.g have no spaces in lines or problem like that etc. It is not my fault it is the fault of I phone. If you want I can write a interview of pitch black, north, tooth or any other character of rise of the guardian except sandy. Review if you want to or Pm me. I don't know if any of you have write like this before I promise I didn't cheat any Ine I wrote it my self. Sorry if you think I have steal it but I didn't. Review & review**


	3. interview with pitch

Pitch interview:

Me: Hey, Whats up?  
Pitch: I am fine.  
Me: Why the sad face. You feeling of?  
Pitch: I was just fine before you came.  
me: Hey come on don't be like that.  
Pitch: Ask your question and go.  
Me: Ok ok. don't get to grumpy. Now then tell me about how you made nightm...  
Pitch: I wont tell that that is a secret.  
Me: Fine, then tell me what you think of Jack Frost?  
Pitch: Jack Frost is a trouble, he have power but no scene. He think of him self as smart but he is not. Always trying to have fun Bah.  
Me: Any thing you like about him?  
Pitch: Oh yes I do like about him and that is he is just like me he have darkness inside him.  
Me: Excuse me? He is not like you he is different.  
Pitch: Be-live what you wont girl. It wont change anything.  
Me: Whatever, tell me about Bunymund?  
Pitch: He is the most annoying of the guardians, hot head, stupid, easily tricked and the list goes so on.  
Me: You know he will kill you if he found out what you have said that.  
Pitch: I know and I don't care.  
Me: Brave words. Um... can I ask something personal.  
Pitch: Is it about my daughter?  
Me: Yes, how did you know?  
Pitch: I know every thing and no I wont answer.  
Me: Hey come one all my questions were related to her. Now what am I gonna ask you?  
Pitch: Ask nothing and go.  
Me: I will ask GRANDAD.  
Pitch: Hey, YOU DARE CALL ME THAT...  
Me: What?  
Pitch: That... um... you know what I mean.  
Me: Now that is so not great you are my grand dad what else should I call you? Boogeywoogeydad?  
Pitch: No I am not your granddad.  
Me: You are mine and Jack's grandad. Hehehe I don't know when ever I say you are my grandad it does not seem wierd but when I call Jack your grandson it seem hilarious.  
Pitch: NO YOU AND JACK ARE NOT MY GRANDCHILDREN. I have none.  
Me: Ask mother nature.  
Pitch: GET OUT BEFORE I SEND NIGHTMARE AFTER YOU FOR AN ETERNAL.  
Me: Fine, don't get cranky I am going.  
( I was almost a cm away from the lair when I said)  
Me: Goodbye, GRANDAD. HAHAHAHAHA.  
( And then I flew out but i did heard a loud cranky and grumpy scream hehehe)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
**I didnt get to ask much question but I know you all know him well. Read my magazine please.**  
**BEWARE: NO MORTAL SHALL READ MY MAGAZINE OR SHE/HE WILL DIE. MUAHAHAHA:)**

**enough nonsense. please review. I will also post Guardians interview if I get enough reviews.**


	4. Sandy's interview

**Hey every one. I hope u waited for this.**  
** slayterxyz I cant tell u where is the magazine. You are mortal I cant tell u the location of magazine u will DIE. Muahahahaha.**  
**DarkFrost Thank u for liking the story. I will do the same as u have said I am going to post today sanderson's interview.**

Me: Hey, Sandy wazup.  
*Sandy shows thumbs up*  
Me: How is it going spreading dreams everywhere?  
*Sandy made another image of thumbs up*  
Me: Well, I cant really ask u real questions sooo tell me is yes or no.  
*Sandy just smiles which I think means okay*  
Me: U like Pitch? (I just luv to ask about Pitch)  
*Sandy shock his head*  
Me: U luv being a guardian?  
*Sandy nods*  
Me: Well tell me u like calling Bunny kangaroo?  
*Sandy nods madly*  
Me: Hahaha... Well I luv that that too. I have a question Sandy which I really want to know when Pitch shot u with arrow did u die or turned in to a nightmare?  
If u died then shock ur head and if u didn't nod.  
Sandy nods  
Me: Oh mine that would have been horrible.  
*Sandy sadly nodded his head.*  
Me: I guess I should not be taking a lot of time of yours so I would say good bye.  
*Sandy nodded and went flying away.*  
Me: Well that was a good talk. I guess thats it for sanderson. I be back with Toothina interview.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**So did u enjoyed?**  
**WARNING**  
**I AM DEAD SERIOUS DONT TRY TO FIND MY MAGAZINE. IF U R DETRERMINED U MAY FOUND IT BUTU BE DEAD IN SECS AFTER THAT.( I am not gonna laugh again my throat hurts)**


End file.
